A shinobi life of crime and heroism
by wiseotaku37
Summary: Naruto flees the village after years of abuse. With a incomplete jutsu he lands in a world not filled with shinobi...But Heros! Let's see how his new life will turn out. (Will probably change the description later)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto exhaled after a long work out session, spanning the entire day. He was currently living in a small apartment in the slums of Gotham, it wasn't nice but it was something he was used to living with. Besides he made it as clean as possible, tearing down that yellow wallpaper and painting the walls light green color with oak wood floors, it was one bedroom, one bathroom, and a small kitchen, and it was in the quiet part of the slums. It wasn't the best but it was home. Well, his new home, he never really liked Konoha, and no one should wonder why.

He spent the entirety of his childhood, hated, alone, starving and almost constantly on the brink of death or insanity

It was by some miracle he ever survived. And those where the Good days. For the first bit of his younger years on his birthday, people would throw rocks at him, destroy his home and what little possessions he had. It wasn't until the third started arresting people that's when the isolation happened. When he reached the academy the teachers sabotaged his education making sure he was always out of the room or getting rid of homework or simply failing him without looking at the answers. He spent three years being held back.

Then when he became a shinobi, his team always revolved around Sasuke because he was the last Uchiha, his family was slaughtered, he has the sharing and he's a damn genius.

Eventually, he thought he was making progress, though he was making friends, proving the village wrong. Until he failed to get Sasuke back.

Everyone blamed him for it, even accused him of betraying the village by giving Sasuke to Orochimaru. Tsunade didn't have any choice the backlash was too great from the civilian council. he understood, why he was put under house arrest and he didn't blame her since she had no other choice, she even made it as laced as she possibly could have.

But then everyone else. His "friends"...not one of them stood up for him, or supported him, or even looked at him in the eye. Except for Hinata, she tried, but her family outright hated him except for Neji. Who held a great deal of respect for Naruto and was the closest thing he had to a friend.

During that time under house arrest, he dreamt and somehow always came back to the Seal holding the fox.

Their conversations weren't very productive at first. The fox would taunt him and try to go him to release the seal. Naruto would yell back no way in hell and it continued on for a while. Eventually, they had that same argument without Naruto having to be asleep.

Still, over time, the argument got boring and repetitive, and slowly the fox opened up to the boy out of boredom. It was sad. The cause of all his suffering, the thing everyone cursed him for. The Nine-tailed fox quickly became one of the only friends he could rely on. Outside if Hinata and Neji. Of course, there was Iruka sensei. He actually was in charge of his house arrest but he never treated him any differently. But even so his faith in the village was diminishing quickly and he wondered just what kind of future he could possibly have here. He seriously doubted he would ever become Hokage. But he was still determined to go for it. Fox or no damn fox.

Although Naruto didn't trust the nine tails completely as the year went on the two of them actually began to like one another and held a mutual if still untrustworthy respect for one another.

On missions, he and Kurama quickly became partners, Kurama keeping an eye open for sneak attacks and giving Naruto advice. And allowing Naruto to use more of his chakra with better control.

Eventually, Naruto wanted to leave the village, especially when he wasn't allowed to participate in the chunnin exams.

But the final nail in the coffin, was When Kurama told him who his parents where.

After that, he made his master plan to not only leave the village but take everything that was rightfully his. It was the greatest heist in Konoha history.

* * *

 ***Flashback 2 years earlier***

Naruto waited underneath the shade of a tree a few feet from the Archives, this was where all the clans and even the hostages stored their inheritance and wills. It was also where he stole the scroll of sealing.

He made sure to don't his during the day, the Anbu were less active and the streets were more crowded in the day making it much easier to cause massive amounts of chaos.

*meanwhile*

"Look I'm worried about Naruto alright," Jiraiya said standing in front of Tsunade in a rare moment of sincerity. " His house arrest is over, something I was against I might add. So let me take him on a training trip. It will do him some good to get away from this for a while."

Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry but the councils are doing everything in their power to keep him in the village and on a short leash. I had to wrestle with them for months to wave his house arrest." she said pouring a shot of vodka and pulling out a thick envelope. "this is all the Goddamn paperwork I needed to go through just to get him an off house arrest." she pulled out a thicker one next and it slammed against the table. "This is everything I needed to do to try and allow him to participate in the churning exam. And the council used everything in their power to block me. I've had to fight tooth and nail just to get Naruto onto missions. The councils just won't allow him to leave the village for such a long time."

"I don't give a damn what the council thinks this isn't healthy for him! Everyone's turned on the poor kid! If those dammit shut heads knew who Naruto really was they'd be begging for forgiveness on their knees!" Jiraiya downed a shot of Vodka. "Honestly. The kid was dealt a shit hand. I want to get him out of here for a bit to save what little of his sanity there is left. I'm telling you he's at a tipping point. I can't tell what he's thinking these days on the rare occurrences I do see him."

Tsunade sighed drinking straight from the bottle. She was in the same boat as Jiraiya but it wasn't like it was just the civilian council. It was the Shinobi and the elders that were in agreement. It made it difficult to do anything with Naruto.

"Jiraiya I want to help I really do but it's going to take time. Right now Naruto is able to walk around the village like before and go on missions even train. It's a start. Besides this is Naruto we are talking about I'm sure he wouldn't do anything craz-"* **BOOOOOOOMMMMM** * Tsunade dropped her bottle and quickly turned around to see is an enormous orange dust cloud from the Market. Jiraiya sighed rubbing his nose with a a small smirk on his face.

"You were saying, Hime?"

 ***back to Naruto.***

He had made about a thousand clones, a large amount of them where hinged into iwagakure shinobi that were being controlled by Kurama And throughout the village the other clones were waiting to set off pranks and fireworks. The shinobi would be scattered trying to figure out the battle tactics of sabotaging pranks while being attacked. Leaving the Archives right open. It was time.

Naruto initiated his plan and all over the village people were screaming and the alarms where blaring.

 ***in the forest of Konoha***

"About time." a hundred disguised clones rushed At Lomo have borders drawing the attention ignore the guards.

"We're under attack!"

"he hehe let's see how well this all goes!"

*Kinshasa marketplace*

A clone smirked and rolled out a large scroll and a giant cloud of black smoke engulfed the area burning everyone's nose and eyes, it was a putrid smell of rotten Potatoes, onions, and manure.

Several shinobi that were in the market at the time gagged some even lurching over and throwing up and the inuzaka clan withered in agony trying to clog their sensitive noses to shield them from the smell.

Shinobi where getting caught in traps on the buildings, trapping many of them in nets, Putrid bombs to the face, and even some low-grade explosive tags to cause as much chaos as possible.

He made sure to hit the clan buildings and trackers the hardest. He used the sensitive nose of the tracker dogs against them detonating a Putrid bomb there. The Auburn clan was simple he just introduced a mix of pheromones and sugar into the air sending the bugs into a frenzy.

The shikaichacho, trios were fairly simple to take care of he just slipped in some laxatives into choji families food supply, and traped the Yamanaka inside their homes with seals, and finally, he made sure the Nara clan were fast asleep with the help of incense he made from the flowers in the Yamanaka flower shop.

He placed dozens of chakra flash bang traps around the Hyuga estate, using their incredible eyesight to their advantage. He did feel bad that Hinata and Neji would get caught in the crossfire though hopefully one day he could make it up to them.

 ***in the Hokages office***

It was chaos as Tsunade repaid orders and tried to figure out what was going on!

"Lady Hokage. These been several reports of conflict in the southeastern village with Iwa shinobi. The clan houses have been hit with specialized methods to incapacitate them. So far the enemy has been utilizing decoys and shadow clones they may be a smaller unit or a diversion." Inochi said, "also the enemy seems to utilize Stench bombs and traps rigged around the village several buildings have been destroyed."

"I need an update on how are things looking with the evac of sectors three and five?" Tsunade asked reading several reports in the situation in the village.

"So far it's been going smoothly too smoothly, to be honest. However moral is low due to the fact that the clan houses were quickly taken out of action."

Tsunade groaned

"I want you to pull our forces to the front lines I want all available Anbu out in the field now! Jiraiya I need you to go find Naruto make sure he's safe." Tsunade ordered and the ambulance Guard and Jiraiya quickly jumped out if the room just in time to avoid an explosion as the room was filled with a powerful yet putrid bomb the smell stinging the occupant's eyes and forcing them to evacuate the room.

 ***Boom BOOOOOOOMMMMM boom!***

*with Naruto*

He hit the village hard but with no lethal force, they didn't deserve to die. He just wanted to mess with them one last time as he left for good. Hundreds of his henged clones went wild pranking almost everyone and destroying abandoned buildings hinged into enemy shinobi. To increase the chaos and confusion. His plan was working with frightening success. Tsunade and the elders were too busy dealing with the "enemy" than putting a stop to the pranks that were stopping their forces from gathering. Eventually, she had to call on all of the Anbu to get the village under control. He smirked a bit and detonated the putrid bomb in the Hokage's office. He made sure to make this one the most foul smelling one. Just to be sure that the high command of the village was occupied for as long as possible.

He saw several Anbu run towards the Hokage tower leaving their post wide open. He quickly slipped inside avoiding the few gourds left in the archives before he reached his destination. He found his father's notes, several scrolls addressed to him, and a few other things he didn't want to leave behind like his Kunai sets, then he found his mother's scrolls on chakra chains, and her katana. Not to mention several Uzumaki clan scrolls and a few family heirlooms from Uzukagkura. After retrieving those he took the scroll of sealing for good measure. He stored everything in a large sealing scroll and strapped it to his back.

"kit you better make a run for it they're starting to catch on to your plan I'm doing my best to sell it without killing anyone though but you better hurry."

Naruto nodded and snuck out of the archives and ran. He smirked watching all the chaos in the streets as people panicked Anbu getting stuck in his traps, the color orange and the smell of rotten potatoes filling the street. And everyone thought he was an idiot, please if there was one thing he always excelled at it was causing mass mayhem through pranks, avoiding Anbu on a daily basis when he was Five and getting away scot-free most of the time. but This took the cake for his greatest prank. It was truly the greatest prank and diversion he will ever pull off. Ah, he wished he could spare a second to take a picture but he needed to run fast.

 ***with Jiraiya.***

The sannin sighed searching for Naruto on top of a telephone pole.

"Dammit, you Brat what have you done this time." he groaned covering his nose and mouth in a cloth to avoid the effect of the foul Stench in the area.

He quickly ran towards Naruto home. It was a long shot that he would be there but he needed to check anyways. As he arrived he opened the door and barged in and froze. He looked around and didn't see a thing one of Naruto items in the room he barged into Naruto room and only found one item that was left behind. On the dresser was his Headband. A folded letter resting underneath.

"...Shit." Jiraiya picked the paper up and the ink spread up and over his body trapping him in place. He struggled to love but he marveled at just how well done this seal was. He doubted he could even break free on his stood there with a great mix of Pride and Disappointment in the situation."...huh...guess he was paying attention."

 ***Back to Naruto.***

The clones were quickly being destroyed and soon the entire village would be on his ass if he wasn't long gone within the next hour. He ran across the rooftops quickly and carefully. Once he reached the Large border he ran up the giant walls jumping into the woods on the other side quietly. As he landed on a tree branch he enacted phase two opening a scroll and making 20 clones he handed each one a dirty pair of his clothes to spread his scent out in different directions. That should keep any trackers he missed busy while he made his escape.

He ran deeper into the forest looking back and smirking as the piece of resistance was being added. Written across the Fourth Hokage's face were three words.

 **You failed him.**

It was a bit petty of him, to be honest but he wanted everyone to question why those words were written. He hoped they would realize just how badly they screwed up.

He made a beeline for the land of waves he was planning on hiding out with the townspeople in wave country for a bit while things calmed down. Then he would make his way to Uzukagkura to train and study, and from there he would find Sasuke and kick his ass for good measure and drop him off tied up in front of Konoha gate. Then travel around as a Rogue shinobi until he found a place to call home. Maybe go up to snow country to work for the princess.

His heart was racing with the fear of being captured racing through his mind, but the promise of freedom and a better life away from this damn village fueled his flight. He tapped into Kurama's chakra going into 4 tailed cloaks and speeding through the forest at a speed not even bushy brow sensei could reach….well he could probably keep up with him at Four Tails. But he had a good enough head start that he was hoping that wouldn't matter.

He ran at the speed for an hour when the last of his clones popped in the village and he knew he was being chased. He was hoping that he had a large enough lead to make it to the land of waves without being caught. If he could make it there he could hide out for a bit. Hopefully.

He pushed off each branch and headed for the ocean. As the night came he didn't stop, he ran for two days straight before he decided to rest. He leaned against the side of a tree and rested his forehead against the large four-foot tall scroll sweat dripping from his body and his stomach growled in protest. He pulled out an Energy Bar he stoke from Chojis place and took one bite before he felt full and filled with energy. He looked down surprised at just how effective these little guys were and folded the wrapper saving the rest for later.

He twitched as a clone popped and the images of Lee landing a roundhouse kick on a clone flashed through his mind. Another clone was destroyed by Kiba. And another by Shino, and another by Kurenai and Asuma. It wouldn't be long before they found the right trail.

He didn't want to risk them catching up so he reached into his pouch and popped a soldier pill in. he swallowed it down and went back into four tails mode. It was the most he could control right now. It would be enough to give a squad of Anbu a hard time if they caught up. He sped off but not before making another ten clones and handing them dirty laundry as well. Once again they scattered in different directions. To throw off the trail and to avoid making a straight line so he headed north-west towards Takigakure from there he would head east going through a small proving north of oto where he could slip into hot water country. From there he can head south and find a small boat to take him towards the ruins of uzu. He sent a clone heading straight for wave country. If he could fool them into thinking they lost his trial he was home free. He sped off and he got another memory from a clone. Hinata tried to talk him down. Only for someone to come up from behind him. Looked like one of Danzos men. He almost forgot about the sneaky bastard he would have to stop using four tails mode if he wanted to lay low.

He kept sprinting at speeds that not even the trains in snow country could match by the time night came he was only half a days walk from Taki's border. He deactivated his form and pulled out a scroll. He unsealed the compartments and got to work. He rubbed make up on his cheeks to hide his whisker marks. Next, he took out a bottle of hair dye and proceeded to dye it dark brown. It was a common hair color and would help him not to stick out. That took him about an hour to do. Next, he picked up some contacts and put them on. They would hide his naturally blue eye color with a darker green. Finally, he changed his clothes so he looked like a traveler. He his ninja tools around his body and strapped the scroll to his back once more. Walking amongst the trees...now that he had a moment to actually think about what he was doing...he was hit with the uneasy feeling of being helpless. He was on his own. If the Akatsuki found him he was on his own. No backup. No rescue mission. If he was found by enemy shinobi he'd have to deal with them alone and escape unnoticed. He observed his surrounding carefully and walked onto a dirt road.'Kurama...any chakra signatures in the area?'

 _'_ _ **Two up ahead**_ _.'_

'Gennin?'

 _'_ _ **I can't tell. It doesn't feel large. You might be able to pass by unnoticed if you suppress your chakra. Though that giant scroll is a dead give away.'**_

Naruto pulled out a smaller seal and sealed the bigger one inside. He took a deep breath and

Suppressed his chakra sure enough two taki shinobi were walking towards him.

They ran past him only giving a passing glance before continuing on their mission. Once they were out of sight he let out a sigh of relief before continuing on his way. That was way too close for comfort. He walked for a few days passing shinobi from different villages but was able to reach wave country easily. He had sent a clone this way and it was caught. He figured they'd assume it was a false trail and left the area. He stopped by Tazunas home and he helped him get about. He made sure not to tell the old bridge maker where he was heading. Not because he didn't trust him but because he just didn't want to cause any trouble for him. But he and his family were more than happy to help even giving him enough provisions to last a month. After sailing for a few days he reached the ruins of Uzu. During its invasion, the entire island was nearly destroyed to its foundation.

The island was scattered with ruins and flooded in many places. But a few buildings were intact enough for him to stay in. he hid the boat under some rubble and moved in. the place kinda freaked him out he wasn't going to lie. He found more than a few skeletons laying around. He made sure to bury the ones that he could, he didn't want any angry ghost coming after him.

He spent two months growing some food in an abandon farm and training on his own. He was able to learn almost everything in his mother scroll through his constant spamming of clones. And because he and Kurama were on good terms he didn't have to worry about the fox trying to break free through his training.

sadly over the years, the village had been looted clean for the most part. Though he was able to find a library under the old Watchtower. It was hidden behind a door that looked like it had taken serious battle damage. As soon as Naruto put his hand on the door though he felt a prick and the sound if gears turning before the door creaked open. The scrolls there held decades of Uzumaki History, culture and most of all. Jutsu and blood samples from several notable Shinobi. Apparently, the blood was kept sealed as a way to test if someone could artificially inherit bloodlines from an ancestor by injecting blood. The notes were thorough and despite how crazy and idiotic it sounded. They had apparently been making progress until the attack. The lab was sealed off and only an Uzumaki could open it. He always had a dozen or so clones reading through the notes. He wanted to understand and maybe even expand on the research. He was never going to go to Orochimaru levels of mad science...but if he could get stronger through his ancestor's research he would do it.

After a few weeks, he made a pretty decent home for himself. A temporary one sure but still. The plan was to stay here for a few months he found a farm that was mostly intact and the grain had grown wildly and I harvested for decades now. So it wasn't so hard for him to start planning food for himself. It only needed a bit of work but once it was done he was able to sleep soundly.

Sadly it didn't last. He wasn't surprised that it didn't. He knew he couldn't outrun them forever. Eventually, they were going to find he came up with a plan, an Ace up his sleeve. Something to tip the scale in his favor. So when he opened the scroll of sealing and looked for something that would help him he zeroed in on one if his fathers Jutsu. His fathers was the most interesting he was working on a way to teleport without the need for a second seal point. It was only in theory but it looked like he had finished most of it before he died. With his somewhat advanced knowledge of seals, he could finish it. Maybe even perfect it.

He began to practice the Jutsu carefully each day making a bit more progress. it would be incredibly useful if anyone caught up. He spent a good four weeks practicing and memorizing the hand signs, calculating the chakra he would need and picking a location to teleport too. Then one day Kurama spoke up. They had finally managed to track him down.

"they're getting closer whatever you're going to do, do it now kit!"

Shit, he didn't have enough time to figure this out he had no idea if this would even work or if he would just die.

But it felt like they were getting her fast even he was able to sense them coming. Even if he ran right now they would catch up to him.

Looks like he was just going to have to do it. He could spot Kakashi followed by Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, lee, Choji, Neji, Hinata, and Jiraiya running towards him in the distance.

They landed a few feet in front of him with sad expressions on their face. Followed by Iruka.

"Naruto, that prank went too far," Iruka said stepping forward with a disappointed sigh. Sakura shook her head.

"Naruto what you did was borderline if not full on treason. What the heck were you thinking sending the village into a panic like that." Shikamaru sighed "honestly your troublesome but I never that you'd cause such a panic."

Kakashi rubbed the bridge if his nose and sighed.

"Do you know how many people you hurt? How much damage you caused the village? And not only that you stole from the archives. Please make it easier for yourself and come with us peacefully." his masked sensei said lazily. "you can't escape now. Don't make this harder than it has to be Naruto."

Naruto looked around and took a step back picking the scroll of sealing gently off the ground. He and Kurama could sense the other hiding in the ruins and water. They actually sent an army after him.

"...Naruto-Kun. Please. Don't do this." Hinata begged. She didn't like this at all. She couldn't believe it either. The idea that Naruto would betray the village. It was impossible. But here they were. She was hoping beyond hope that she might be able to stop him before he went too far. "Please come back. If we go now you'll be alright. We can go back to being shinobi and comrades. P-please Naruto-Kun. Don't make us fight you like Sasuke."

The blonde looked at Hinata with a sad expression. She was hoping her words were able to reach him hoping that he would listen to her.

Naruto only sighed and shook his head. He was hoping to avoid this. He was hoping he had a large enough lead to stay ahead of whatever team that was deployed. He supposed it was only a matter of time. The fact he lasted this long was impressive enough on its own.

Still, he really didn't want to hurt anyone too bad. Every injury he dealt in his escape was minor and would take a day or two to heal tops. even now he didn't want to fight. Especially not anyone here. Besides he couldn't fight all of them at once, even if he made every single clone he possibly could.

"...I'm sorry...but. can't stay, not after all that's happened. Not after all the lies, or being abandoned for my entire life. I'm done. No matter what happens today. I'm never setting one foot back into that village. Not even for my godfather." he stared emotionless at Jiraiya. And he froze on the spot. Somehow. Naruto found out who his parents where. And the pain was so clear in the boy's eyes. Sadness, disappointment but those were swallowed up by the feeling of betrayal. His voice held a heavy sorrow no one and heard from the boy before. But it quickly turned to a venomous anger the longer he talked.

"...you abandoned me. Left me to starve. Then you act like I'm nobody when I finally do meet you. You ditched me at every opportunity to peek at women. My dad was an idiot to think you would be a good godfather!" Naruto yelled his tears evaporating against the red chakra cloak. He was doing more than just talking with them he was stalling and gathering the chakra he needed for the jump. Another tail sprouts forth sending him into 6 tails mode but he still remained in control. He shook his head and placed his hands in his pockets and started to draw the teleportation seal on his right palm. "You and Kakashi both failed my father. You both had the audacity to come into my life and treat me like nothing!"

His former teammate and friends looked a bit confused at what he was talking about. Causing him to chuckle.

"hehe confused here let me spell it out. The fourth Hokage was my Father! The hero that saved the leaf from the fox, the man whose face stands over the village that abandoned and hated his son and made him an outcast! Well, guess what I'm done! Konoha can burn in hell for all I care!" he finished drawing the activation seal on his palm and waited for an opening. If he made any sudden moves her never even get the chance to activate it.

"Brat it's more complicated than that, there's a reason why the third didn't mention your heritage," Jiraiya said only for Naruto to laugh.

"Oh that's hilarious and I suppose there was a reason why I was forced to beg for food as a toddler, or sleep in the gutter, or be pelted by rocks on my birthday, I'm sure there was a wonderful reason why my entire inheritance was stolen from me, or why I had to pay double at stores just for rotten and expired food! Please tell me where the divine wisdom came from!" he yelled in anger as two more tails his red cloak began to flicker into a shade of gold without causing a transformation.

" oh or how about when the council used me as a scapegoat like when Sasuke ran away! time and time again I have been lied to! Stolen from, and trampled on!" he ranted. And the seal on his palm glowed a bright red. As Kurama's chakra cloak glowed bright gold as a ninth tail sprouted out.

The capture team was ready for a fight and he noticed Shikamaru try to capture Naruto in his shadow possession. He tossed a Flashback into the air and flashed through the hand signs.

"...Goodbye." he gave his former friends a soft smile.

Hinata acted immediately deactivating her byakugan and running forward shielding her wasn't going to let him go. Not like this.

He bit his thumb and slammed his palm into the ground as his entire body glowed. He grabbed the scrolls and as the Konoha team lunged at him. Jiraiya reaching for him mere centimeters from grabbing his arm. Hinata diving for him as well. Then the world around him seemed to stretch and twist before he felt himself falling through darkness. He fell like this for a few seconds until he crashed onto the floor of an alley exhausted.

* * *

 ***present day.***

Naruto reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

He did not miss his life in Konoha. In fact, he actually likes Gotham. He had a good life here. He survived by keeping out of sight and stealing anything he needed or wanted. of course, he didn't do this alone. he had a decent partner. He walked back into his living room to see a tall woman in a skin-tight black leather suit that hugged her curves nicely with long black hair. Sitting on his couch.

"There's my favorite little Fox~," she said with a smirk. He smiled at her wiping the sweat off his neck and shoulders.

"What's up Selina." he took a swig of his water bottle. "we gotta new job?"

"Can't a girl visit her favorite partner just because?" she unzipped her suit a bit revealing her cleavage and reached in pulling out a small folder. "That doesn't mean we don't have a job."

He sat down next to her and looked at the file.

"Hmm, so the client wants us to steal some rare books from the museum her before zatarra of the justice League collects them."

"Yup. And it's going to pay wonderfully."

"How much?"

"8 million for each book." she said zipping up her suit. "you in? There's a chance we'll run into Batty and Birdy."

He thought about for a second and grinned. "a chance to troll boy wonder? Count me in."

 **Yo, its Wiseotaku this time. last time this chapter was up well I felt like it could be improved on, to say the least. so I've updated it along with posting the new chapter. so let me know what you think of this version if you prefer the old version of the chapter ill re-upload it the way it was.**

 **so until next time.**

 **~Later days~**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	2. Chapter 2

Jiraiya cursed as he and Kakashi tried once more to replicate the jutsu Naruto used. Kakashi did get a good look at the seal he made with his foot the problem was he didn't have enough chakra or the activation seal.

He hated to admit it but he was nowhere near the seal master the his former student was. Minato was a certifiable genius. Cracking any seal made by him was difficult. Sadly...or maybe it was a good thing that naruto inherited some of that talent. He never would have suspected the brat to be this good. Then again that's how most people lost to him. They underestimated a boy with nothing to lose.

Immediately after Naruto escaped he had been working nonstop with Kakashi for months at a time to recreation the seal to find him.

He was well aware that Naruto was alive. If he was dead his name would be faded on the summoning contract. But that begged the question. Where on earth was he?

He sighed as he sat back in a chair. He had moved back into his "home" in konoha...well his home was actually Naruto's apartment.

When he brought the kid back he wanted to do things right tsunade was more than willing to sign at full pardon and with the backlash on the civilian council so great none would dare oppose that. If he brought The kid back, he wanted to be family do what he was supposed to do from the start and care for him.

And it wasn't like no one knew about the relationship they shared now.

The cat was out of the bag and hissing. Telling a bunch of preteen genin to keep their mouth shut was impossible and news of Naruto escape and heritage traveled across the nation's and the consequences were felt.

Suna new kazekage being a friend of Naruto raised the trade tax on konoha and allowed lest cooroprptove missions.

The land of wave also increased taxes on goods and only gave out low rank low paying missions.

Snow country cut off trade entirely and Queen Koyukie made a public statement that Naruto would be welcomed in her country.

Even the Daimyo was dealing out punishment since the Konoha government stripped a innocent child of their inheritance something that was illegal in his domain.

The list kept going though as Naruto friends and allies In the other villages and countries spoke out. Konoha was getting taxed to no end.

Granted no one out right cut them for completely snow country still allowed shared technological studies and medical training.

Jiraiya didn't really care much though. Well he did but it wasn't like the village was suffering. It was just getting taxed on goods they still had plenty of missions. And merchants and such still traveled through the village. In a few months things would lighten back up. In a year or two they might be able to salvage the relationship between their allies as well.

The backlash on the councils by the villagers though was enormous. And the osteoporosis fun to watch unfold. Many of them were forced to step down from the positions they've held for years. The shining council however was untouched but the elders faced hard criticism none more than Danzo.

Tsunade had made finding Naruto and sasuke a priority. If they found sasuke they could find Naruto. Assuming he was still looking for his former teammate.

So far every mission to find them both ended with failure.

Jiraiya was sure that if he could recreate the jutsu he could find Naruto. So he and Kakashi worked tirelessly. But so far all their results ended with nothing. They've gone through hundreds of different seal variations. And scoured the archives and libraries for anything that could help.

Sakura did what she could bringing the two veteran shinobi food and cleaning what she could but she was also busy with her new training regiment. She wanted to be there to bring Naruto back and she wanted to be strong enough to do so.

The fallout in the village wasn't so bad. In fact some of the village best tactician had to give Naruto props of utterly fucking them over with no casualties. No one was seriously injured. Although the Akimichi clan was looking at little thinner after that day.

Many of their prides where hurt that a genin known for wearing a hideous bright orange track suit brought them to their knees like child's play. And got away. One genin alone did that. It was the most embarrassing defeat the leaf has ever witnessed.

He tried to send messages by toad. But apparently naruto wasn't accepting any messages from him. He sighed as he attempted to send another message.

There were a lot of things he and Naruto needed to talk about. A lot of things the boy just didn't understand about why he was left alone. He was going to keep trying to get him back. At the very least tell him everything. The truth, why he was never around, how he thought he was being cared for. Why he was named Naruto.

He feared he would never get to do so though. Not unless he could crack this seal.

Present day.

Naruto stood on a rooftop a few blocks away from the museum. He was wearing a black Keller vest underneath a red and black Jacket with black pants and boots with Orange laces. Hey he had to have some orange on him. He also wore a slick black helmet with the face of a fox painted in white over a black glass visor, fingerless gloves. Four large pouches hung from his belt and four cases of kunai and shuriken where strapped to his thighs. As he waited catwoman landed on the roof. He threw his hood over his head and waved at Catwoman.

"Hey Foxy you ready?" catwoman asked and he nodded.

"Yup. With a score this big I plan on making this my last big heist. I'm just gonna relax from here on out." he said and catwoman paused.

"Really? You've got a real talent for this though why bother going clean?"

"Well I don't want the entire league after me. And I just want a nice quiet life. I'll make like at least 16 mil from this heist maybe more. I'll have more money than I'll even know what to do with."

Catwoman shrugged.

"shame i had another gig lined up for us that would have made this seem like pocket change." she smirked "But suit yourself foxy."

"...Alright I'm listening." he said sat on the ledge and catwoman smirked triumphantly.

"I'm talking about a heist so big we'll be walking away. Billionaires." Naruto's jaw dropped at this. Billions of dollars to get his life started.

"Keep talking."

"Vegas."

"...Risky. very Risky." he rubbed his chin vegas now that was a risk. See vegas was under control of the mexican cartels and he heard rummors that they hired meta humans to gaurd their investments. that much money was tempting...he supposed a few billion wouldn't hurt his odds at a new life. "I'll think about it but first the job at hand. Then we'll see."

she nodded as she knelt down showing the map of the building. They've raided the place a couple times in the past. Seems like this time they improved their security

"Security is pretty tight tonight. They must have learned they're lesson since the last time we hit this place. More gaurds, a better camera system motion sensors. But I figure we can get in and out within 5-6 minutes. There's no way we can get in without setting off an alarm. After that goes off it will be a timer until the cops or Batty shows up." she said standing up and leaning against a wall. He gave a whistle and looked over everything.

"It looks like everything is still connected to the main security office." he said and catwoman sighed. Idiots really should have some better safety measures.

"This should be fun." she gave him a cocky smile. And naruto stood up straight and gave a bow. "This might actually be a bit difficult."

"ah my feline friend you forget there's nowhere that I cannot get into. Especially not a place that I've already been." he held his hand out and catwoman grabbed it. In a instant they were standing in the security office behind a sleeping security guard. Naruto placed a seal on his forehead that should keep him asleep for a bit.

Catwoman put the cameras onto a continuous loop and she disabled the alarms in the building.

"Alright Foxy let's go our target is in sub level 3 archives." catwoman said strutting out of the security room. He followed shortly behind her and smirked under his mask.

"Man the two of us on a job together makes things way too easy." he said stretching lazily. They made it down to sub level three where several glass cases where lined up in a row. He looked around and spotted the books they were hired to steal. They were about 12 different books.

Catwoman began to pick the lock and naruto walked over time other display cases. He looked over a long and elegant looking Katana. He shrugged and picked the lock.

"find something you like foxy?" she asked picking up one of the books. "plan on pawning it?"

"Nah feel like keeping this one." he said giving the Katana a few test swings. He grabbed the sheath and strapped it to his back.

He grabbed six books and slid them into the pouches on his waist they glowed before they disappeared.

Cat woman kept an eye on the shadows.

She operated in Gotham long enough to know that if your going to be a criminal learn to watch the shadows. Batman was not a opponent to take lightly. Hell naruto could teleport, bend steel beams without a sweat, knew several different jutsu and he's never gained a solid victory against Batman. He's never lost either. But still. They knew what they were doing.

He spotted a vent open and he threw three shuriken as Robin dropped in boy wonder kicked the kunai away and catwoman handed naruto more books so he could seal them.

"sup Birdy nice to see that arm healed up fast." Naruto said waving lazily and his smirk dropped watching batman land next to his protogé.

"Hello Batty~" catwoman said gripping her whip "your late to the party this time."

The dark Knight said nothing as another person floated down from the vent.

Naruto cursed under his breath. Now batman and Robin where a challenge alone. But add in another league member was going to make things tough. Especially when this one was a magician.

" **skoob nelots eht nruter** " zatarra yelled and Naruto felt something wash over him before he shrugged.

"Foxy, we need to get out of here now." she said and he nodded pulling out several slips of paper.

"Well looks like I have to get serious now. Start heading to the exit." he said cracking his neck. And reaching into his pouch he pulled out a small scroll. He cracked it open and tossed it into the air and several of his clones appeared and landed on the floor.

Robin looked surprised and batman ran forward. His clones charged forward and he walked forward as golden chains slid out of his hands. Two of his clones rushed batman as the other two attacked robin. He himself went after Zattara and swung one of his chains at the flying magician.

" ! **Niahc eht pots** " The Chains Shook A bit Before They Collided With His face.

he smirked and as zattara shot down to the ground crashing into a display case.

"well looks like your magic words don't work on me. Lucky me." he said running toward the two justice League members. One of his clones landed a punch on batman's face only for the dark Knight to slam his knee into his clones gut popping it.

Zattara pointed at some crates lying around they lifted into the air and were sent hurling towards him and a clone crushing it. He managed to jumping a crate and launch off it his chains wrapping around the crate and flinging back at zattara. The league's magician stopped the crate from touching him only for narut o to come crashing through to land a devastating right hook across his face sending him flying into a display case.

Batman grabbed a clones arms and broke it causing it to pop before he detonated several smoke pellets and destroyed several of his clones. Naruto landed a flying side kick into his side causing the bat to crash into a display case next to zattara who was using the shattered glass as a disk to float on. Naruto detonated several s!one pellets filling the area with smoke.

Zatarra floated above the smoke and with a wave of his wand wond and a flurry of backwards words several tiles where ripped from the floor and flew into the smoke at considerably fast through the smoke naruto jumped over a crate and punched another crate shattering it before another crate slammed into his side. He pushed off the crate and slide across the floor flopping back as batman tried to land a powerful punch not him. Naruto countered by wrapping a chain around his wrist pulling him towards him and landing a powerful elbow strike to the side of his head before he vanished avoiding getting hit by another crate. He appeared back in the same spot he was at the beginning of the fight and he cracked his neck. His chains swaying around him to block batman's signature weapons. He Jumped back Shielding his head As they Exploded around Where he Had previously been standing. Batman came flying through the smoke and landed a powerful punch to his stomach, and grabbed his head slamming his knee against his helmet rattling his head. Naruto staggered back and brought his arm up to block a blast of magical energy that dang him flying across the room. He skidded to a halt and his arms sizzles with red chakra.

"dang fighting you League members is a bother...great now I'm starting to sound like him of all people." he groaned and placed both hand on the Floor and four glowing chain erupted out of the ground wrapping around the flying magician and slamming him repeatedly against the floor before throwing him into batman who was trying to reach for a gadget.

He launched himself forward kicking trying to land a hit on Batman face only for the dark night to roll to the side and sweep his legs out from under him. He caught himself with one arm and flipped back avoiding a punch and then he ducked barely dodging a Batarang. He side stepped avoiding a wave of magical energy from zattara and He jumped back several feet giving a impressed whistle.

"Give it up foxy your not escaping this time." Batman said with narrowed eyes. Naruto snickered at that. Batman was so high strung but didn't know how to banter that well in his opinion.

"You said that the last ten times Batsy." He tilted his head keeping an eye on zattara the magician looked like He was muttering something under his breath.

"I brought along a friend this time." The dark knight stepped forward. "Stop now while your ahead if you get away this time the entire league will be after you."

naruto blinked at that. He didn't think he was so important that the entire justice league would be after him

"Dang what did I steal that got the entire leave so missed about?"

" these books are dangerous in the wrong innocent lives could be lost that isn't how you do business is it now. " Batman said dangerously.

"... If your telling the truth then I'll kick the buyers ass and return the books. But I've already taken the job would be bad for business if I doing see it through."

He jump onto a shelf and threw a Kunai with a explosive note attached to it. Batman hid behind his cape as the note detonated and tossed several of his Batarangs at him as the smoke cleared.

Zattara lifted several shards of glass into the air and sent them flying towards naruto he only smirked and vanished from sight.

He re appeared in front of batman landing a roundhouse kick before he disappeared and slammed a fist into zattara stomach.

He appeared behind Batman and placed a paralysis seal on his backs. Before he used the dark Knight as a spring bored and covers zatarra mouth slamming the old man into the floor and placing placing a paralysis seal over his mouth.

The two of them froze and Naruto casually walked in front of them the two JL members followed him with their eyes unable to move much else. He pulled out a black sharply. And started to shade in the skin that was exposed on batman's face. After that was done he walked over to Zattara and drew some whiskers and blacked his eyes.

"Your sloppy today Batty. I expected more from you. Oh and don't worry the paralysis will only last about 30 minutes. More than enough time for me to get away." he said patting the dark Knights heading the next second he vanished.

Batman struggled against the seal and zatarra tried to use his spells to tear the seal off.

Naruto appeared next to catwomen as she fought with Robin. He smirked and jumped over his partner and landed a roundhouse kick on Robins face. Catwoman followed up by wrapping her whip around his neck and pulling him toward them and Naruto slammed his fist into his face causing Robin to groan on the floor. The two of them stood over Robin as he looked up dazed.

"Sorry kid. Your just not on our level yet." he and cat woman stomped on his face knocking him out.

He gripped Catwoman shoulder and they teleport to the same rooftop several blocks away from the museum.

"Hehe that was too easy." he said and catwoman nodded

"let's go to the meeting spot." she said as they traversed the rooftops. After about ten minutes they slipped into the sewers and reached a larger reservoir.

They waited there's until naruto sensed people approaching.

Slowly walking into what little light there was in the rank sewers several men dressed in black they lined up and pasted making way for a tall woman with long brown hair she was wearing a tight black outfit that Hughes her curves.

"You must be the buyer." he said not moving.

"I don't see the books." she said with her hands behind her back. "I certainly hope you didn't come empty handed."

Naruto held his hand over his pouch and one of the books appeared.

"We got the job done." several duffle bags where tossed at they're feet. Catwoman checked each one and nodded to him. He tossed the books over to the masked men.

"A pleasure working with you. Just one more thing. We do not exist." the leader said as they slowly stepped into the shadows that woman's voice lingered though in the darkness. "oh and one more thing. We know who you are Foxy."

Naruto glared at the shadows and grabbed half of the duffle bags and sealed them up. Cat woman simply dropped the bags over her shoulders.

"well this is where we split. It was wonderful working with you again Foxy." she said and he nodded.

"Same take care of yourself ill let you know if i'm interested in the job but I'm gonna have to lay low for a bit.." he casually walked through the sewer. "Its a risky job though. Be careful"

" hehe I've got eight more lives left kid don't worry about me."

With that said Naruto disappeared. He returned to his home briefly to pack up his things storing everything into a very large scroll and he teleported through the city until he was on a desired road heading west. He changed his clothes into casual attire and walked down the empty freeway.

He marked a post once every few miles as he walked. And he smiled he was heading at a safe house he made. Well it was more of a bomb shelter but it's were he hid out when he did something big. He just needed to walk a few more miles and then….*zip*

He continued his pace now walking through a lavishly decorated bunker with a nice bed and a wide plasma screen TV with several game stations and a fridge full of food. The bunker held a bathroom a bedroom and a tv. It was fairly big and it was home away from home and it was well defendable with only one Avenue of entrance. Teleportation. He laid down in his bed and smirked unsealing the goods. And started counting with a smirk on his face. He already had 500 million dollars. Once he placed all that money away he paused….maybe it was time to quite while he was ahead? Did he really need a billion dollars? Granted with everything he needed to live a normal life papers, home, a "education" and land. That was going to be well into ten-twenty million. Not to mention any equipment he might need in the future and of course he wanted to start a family one day he was going to use this money to give them a life he never had...

Still...what Batman Said Bugged Him. Maybe He Should have Dropped the job then and there...if Innocent peaople Got hurt because Of his greed...

"*sigh* Damn It All." He Groaned Flashing Through The Markers He Placed Back to gotham. Until He Landed At His Destination

Meanwhile in the Batcave.

Batman and Zattara were going over what happened at the museum.

"So that was Foxy. I must say I didn't expect that." zattara said "he isn't like the rest of your rogue gallery."

"No he's not. Foxy is a elusive thief the best I've ever encountered. He's never even been ACCUSED of any crime. He doesn't leave evidence whenever he hits a location the only things he leaves behind are custom made weapons untraceable he leaves no concrete evidence." batman sighed adding another encounter to his data. "I've never seen him use those chains before. What was in those books he stole?"

"they were a collection of magical books written by a man you'd know as Merlin." Zattara said using a moist Towle to wipe away the marker on his face. " Truthfully these books can be dangerous in the wrong hands. But in a practiced hand it's like handing someone a nuke."

"This doesn't match up with foxy usual M.O he's always stolen items of value to sell on the black market and food." he said gaining a raised eyebrow from the magician. "He steals shipments of food on occasion. Usually only once every few months. But the bottom line Is he doesn't just steal magical or dangerous items. He doesn't deal with lunatics either. Actually helped me once to take down the joker a few times."

"A thief with morals? Well in this world anything's possible. I can try and track the books they have a unique magical presence when gathered in one place. Still if we can find Foxy we might find the buyer."

"Not that easy I'm afraid. I've tried to pinpoint his location before he teleports sporadically around the city even uses his clones to throw off the trail. I don't have a way to track him."

"Sadly neither do i. My magic doesn't affect him." Zattara said rubbing his chin. "It's possible he's carrying a magical item on him. Something that can negate my magic. But I'm not aware of any magicians powerful enough in gotham to make one."

"what about outside of gotham?" Batman sat back in his chair staring at the file with a great sense of Annoyance. He still had that maker covering his face.

Foxy was probably the least dangerous of his Rouge gallery. He never once seriously harmed anyone. Except robin. But even then it was only a broken arm.

But Foxy really irked the dark Knight

"Its not magic." Batman Leaped from His Chair Throwing A batarang Only For Naruto to Catch It casually "Not here to fight. I'm here to talk."

Batman glared at him before he stood up straight his cape covering most of his body.

"Talk."

"Tell me About the Books I stoke and what you know About A Woman That Looks Like this." He Transformed Into the Woman He saw In The Sewers.

"Her Names Thalia Al Ghul her Father Is The Leader Of The League Of Assasins." Batman Said Stepping Forward. "And You Just HAnded Them 12 Increadibly dangerous Books."

Naruto Sighed Looking around The Mythical Batcave. he Messed Up. He Let His greed Blind Him. Stop him from Asking Too many Questions. He Needed To Fix His Mistake.

"...Ill Help You Get the books back And take these guys down beefore they can do any damage."

"You'll be joining them in a cell before tonight's over.'"

"Look i won't deny that I'm a theif. But after tonight I just want to live my life. I'm done with it. I only became a thief because I literally had no other option."

" your a criminal. "

"Not yet. I haven't been caught now have i?" The two of them stated each other down for a long time before he sighed. " look we're wasting time arguing like this we can still catch them before they leave the city. You can either help or stay out of my way "

Zattara stepped forward handing Batman a towle. The dark knight cleaning his face.

"Your going to need to pay for your actions. One good deed will not wash away what you've done."

"clocks ticking you guys in or out? " He held his hand out and Batman grabbed it. "Magic man grab on and fair warning this is going to feel weird."

the three of them disappeared from the Batcave

Robin sighed walking into the empty batcave. " Oh yeah no prob I'll just watch the bat cave. Oh thank you robin your the best partner i ever had. " robin muttered under his breath sitting in Batmans chair.

*bleep bleep*

 **get out of my chair.**

"...How does he do that?"

 **Alright everyone here's the next chapter i apologize for any mistakes im without a beta at the moment.**

 **So Yeah next Chapter will be interesting. But It Wont Be Coming for a while.o**

 **Oh If ANy One Is Willing To Help Me Out By Being My Beta Please Send re a Message.e**

 **Anyways that's all I have to say so**

 **Until next time.**

 **~Later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	3. The great Vegas heist Part 1

Thalia stood before her father holding one of the books. Raas took it in hand and skimmed the pages with a satisfied look on his face.

"You have done well my child." he turned around and a small boy holding a cat stepped out from the shadows.

"Goodie goodie the text of the wise man Merlin himself man oh man this is going to be so much fun!" the car in his arms purred before its ears perked up and tilted it head confused as it feels a Strange power emanating from the books. It was about to warn the boy when suddenly.

 ***ZIP!***

Naruto Batman and Zatarra were standing right behind Thalia and for a brief moment, everyone froze. And for once a lord of chaos was surprised by a mortal.

Batman reached for a Batarang and everything went wild.

Chaos was the best word to describe what happened when they arrived. The league of assassins didn't have a clue what hit them one minute their about to lock up the books the next Batman,Foxy, and Zattara are right in their faces. Naruto smirked under his mask and lunged forwards slamming his fist into the face of the witch boy slamming him into the wall. Catching the book he dropped. He held it up and shook his head.

"Sorry Foxy incorporated is sending out a total recall of all previously stolen goods. Within the last 24/hrs due to the failure to comply with company policy" He said waging a book teasingly as the witch boy got back up snarling as blood dripped from his nose. "If you have any complaints please leave a message at up your .

He sealed the book in his pouch and cracked his knuckles as he casually walked forward.

"No no no no what are they doing here!" Klarion yelled shooting a red blast of energy at Zatarra who created a shield of light while reaching into his pocket.

Batman sidestepped past an assassin and delivered a powerful but none lethal strike to the back of his neck. He leaned back calmly avoiding a slash from a katana before he elbowed another one in the throw him over his shoulder. He was quickly getting closer to the Al'ghouls.

"Give it up Thalia." batman blocked a kick a tried to retaliate with a spinning elbow only for Thalia to block that and launch a punch at his face. Batman ducked and sweep thalias feet out from under her only for her to catch herself on her hand and flip forward delivering an ax kick that batman blocked by crossing his arms to catch her kick. Before he stepped forward throwing her off balance a bit before landing a powerful front kick against her knocking her back.

Naruto slammed his hands into the ground and dozens of chains shot out of the ground whipping and coiling around assassins. He lifted the ones he caught into the air and swung them around slamming them against their allies.

"This is Zatarra requesting full league support at our coordinates." he floated into the air blasting the lord of chaos who shattered into black shadows before reappearing behind Zatarra naruto teleported and flashed through hand seals as a red flaming dragon head was launched at him. Naruto saw this and his hands flushed through signs.

"earth style earth wall Jutsu!" a giant slab of earth rose from the ground shielding the Magician. Naruto threw a few assassins at Klarion as his chains disappeared. The witch boy merely blasted the league assassins out of way with red magical energy paying no mind to the fact they were somewhat on the same side.

While this was happening Raas ran for the briefcase and as he was about to pick it up only for Batman to shoot a grappling hook at it and pull it towards him.

"It's over Raas"

The roof collapsed and the ground shook as superman floated down. Green lanterns and wonder woman following close behind them. Naruto saw a blur of red and Thalia was knocked to the ground. The blur zipped around the room knocking over assassins before stopping next to Naruto.

"Hey Batman you get a new sidekick?" the flash asked looking down at Naruto. "I'm the flash kid."

"Ha! He wishes." Naruto said before he disappeared and appeared in front of Klarion and punched him in the face only for the witch boy to disperse into red energy before reshaping across the room his lip bleeding. "The Names Foxy by the way slowpoke."

"How dare you!" Klarions body becomes bulkier and his hands cracked with red magical power his eyes blackened and burning with hate for the masked boy.

"Mrow." his cat warned and Klarion tried to blast naruto only for Naruto to shield his body with a wall of golden chains that sprouted from his back. The heat that engulfed his body though did manage to singe his close and burn his exposed skin a bit. Naruto flung his chain smacking Klarion away the witch boy got up still holding his cat. The cat let out a hiss to the boy.

"No, he dared to draw my blood for the second time!"

"MRow!" the cat hissed and scratched at his arm causing him to calm down.

"Oh alright...this isn't any fun anyway," he said

The lord of chaos looked around and scowled at Naruto before a red portal opened behind him. " No fair no fair" he pouted as he and his demonic cat walked through the portal. Raas and Thalia were pulled into similar red portals as well and the rest of the league of shadows were quickly taken down and arrested by the league. as this was happening Naruto walked over to a briefcase and opened it. Sure enough the rest of the books there. He unsealed the previously stolen book and placed it in the case before closing it.

He walked over to Batman and handed him the briefcase. Stretching his arms out. "All accounted for."

"...Good work."

"Wow, I must be going crazy if I'm getting praise from you of all people."

"Don't look too much into it. You're under arrest after all." Batman said and Naruto noticed the other league members around him. He simply shrugged and acted like it didn't faze him.

"Well, it's been fun. I'll apologize this was my bad. I should have looked into the job more." Naruto said and was about to move to leave when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

"Not so fast son," Superman said and Naruto cursed. "No point trying to run I know what you look like under the mask."

"Oh...well your no fun," Naruto said dejectedly." I enjoyed messing with Batsy here."

He tossed Batman a scroll.

"It's over Foxy. You're not going anywhere." Batman said and pulled out some handcuffs from his belt. Naruto hummed and shrugged.

"Even if you do take me in you don't have a crime. A good lawyer can get me out Scot free." Naruto said and he popped in a cloud of smoke a manhole cover taking his place. Naruto stood on the ceiling a few feet away sunlight streaming into the sewer. He smiled under his mask. "I'm going to miss ya Batsy. It's been fun." Naruto took off his mask a bit to properly look Batman in the eyes. Batman stared at naruto analyzing the features he could see. He was a bit confused why he would do this surely he could find him now that he knew his face. Naruto could see the flash racing towards him run up the wall and his smirk grew larger seeing superman also racing towards him from below. He put his mask back on and gave the league a bow it was truly fun to play the bad guy for a while. In an instant naruto was gone the flash stopping right in front if where he used to be. And falling to the ground bellow landing on one of Raas men.

"..."Batman looked down at the manhole cover and saw a note taped to the side. He picked it up and read it.

Eye for an Eye Bruce. I know your face you know mine. Sadly I think this is the end of our game. It's my win Batsy, but don't be discouraged I have a feeling the next time we meet you'll be pleasant surprised.-Sincerely Foxy.

Bruce froze and ripped up the paper. Looks like the kid was getting the last laugh...well not for long. He had a lead now. He had a face. It was the best lead he could ever get.

"I'm going to need a sketch done on his face. He's not getting away this time."

* * *

30 minutes later.

The justice league's main members were sitting around a table in their headquarter debriefing the mission they had just undergone.

"I have safely sealed away the books in my private library. Sadly the buyers escaped along with this Foxy character." Zatanna said as a sketch of Naruto appeared on the screen. "He appears to be within his teens but. Not much else is know."

"Bruce, why didn't you tell us about him?" Diana asked

"I didn't consider him a threat. He's always displayed to be a master criminal. But never one to attack innocent people." Batman said, "Still he's proven to be a match for me."

"Do we have a name to this boy?"

"No. I've run facial recognition scans and found no matches. It's possible that he never officially existed." Red tornados said

"Its possible he's has connections to the league of shadows." Green arrow said gaining a few nods from the other members. "The stealth, the training matches up. Especially if the kid can match you of all people batman."

"Its...a shame someone so young has turned to crime," Zatarra said

"Batman what crimes has the kid been accused of."

"None." Batman sighed and brought up a separate file. ", these are the crimes I've seen him commit. 53 cases. Each one was left completely clean. The tools and weapons he did use like the shuriken are handmade and he doesn't leave evidence behind."

"no video?"

"No."

"Witnesses?"

"Only me and Robin."

"...alright I'll bite the kid scary good. You don't understand what he did do you?" The flash said earning a few stares from the group. "He saw me coming. And teleported away before I got to him. I only know a handful of people that can do that and one of them is in this room."

"Yes, however, he is a criminal. How should we proceed?"

"He claims that he has enough money now to stop committing crimes. He will probably go into hiding now."

"...So he claims."

"We could try to recruit him?" Black Canary said and everyone looked at her like she grew a second head "let me explain. This is a kid. A sixteen-year-old with power and abilities, unlike his peers. If he's a thief then that means he has no one to look after him. I believe the kid needs guidance. Someone to be there to put him on the right track."

"Great idea Justice league recruiting former criminals."

"He hasn't been accused of any crime though. He's technically innocent. Look all I'm saying is that before we hunt him down and try to send him to Juvie let's offer him a hand. A chance to be something more than just a common criminal." Black Canary looked around the room

"Your suggesting allowing him to be a protege under a league member?"

"Yes. What he needs are a role model and a chance."

"Hmmm I commend your compassion and sympathy Canary but this child seems to be set on the path he's chosen."Aquaman looked up at Naruto face. "I do not believe he will take our offer."

"I'm not opposed to the idea but who would take him under their wing?"

The was a long silence in the hall. No one was eager to take in a thief as their protege. Others thought they weren't capable of handling such a troubled child. Canary stood up and took a deep breath

"I will. I don't have a protege. And I'm a licensed therapist. I'm probably the best option in the room"

Superman nodded. And also stood up."I wouldn't be opposed to the idea. I am strong enough to handle him if he were to get out of line. I agree with canary I think we should reach out to Foxy."

The two of them looked to Batman and he sighed

"Very well. As soon as we find him we offer him a position as either black Canary or Superman's protege." Batman said, "i'll provide you both with a file on Foxy's known abilities and accomplices."

Canary and Superman nodded.

"However. Be warned that his skills are unknown. Consider him to be on the same level as one of us and proceed with caution."

"Moving on we should be wary of the fact that the league of assassins were working with Klarion, he's a lord of chaos and if they were attempting to obtain merlins notes then they were planning something." Zatarra said gaining a nod from batman

"I'll leave investigating to you then. See if there's anything in his notes that could give us a clue to his plans."

"If there's nothing else to discuss then i say meeting adjourned." the flash said getting nods from everyone else."great because ive got dinner plans." with that said he ran out of the room a gust of winds blowing papers all over the room.

* * *

 **January 18**

 **The Fox Den**

 **1:45Pm.**

It's been a couple weeks since Naruto stole and returned the books. And already he was starting to feel stir crazy in his fox den.

Naruto was laying in his bed sighing as he counted his money. He had gone ahead and paid off the right people to get his life started. Now he had 460 million left.

He had to spend so much money to set up a fake family history. Then he had to make fake transcripts and medical records. He decided to go with a half-truth. Growing up in Gotham only to move away on his own after his family was killed by one of the Joker's attacks.

It wasn't uncommon for that to happen in Gotham after all. How anyone stayed after that maniacs attacks he didn't know. He supposed Gotham Dwellers were just too stubborn.

In front of Naruto were stacks of money. He already had a fake "business" set up abroad that would pay him. It was supposed to be own by his "parents" but he inherited it. That should keep the taxman satisfied. And keep unwanted attention away.

He flicked on the tv and put on one of the many movies he had in his little den. He was debating whether it was safe to head out again. The league of assassins wasn't exactly people you could cross and get away unharmed. Especially with the entire Justice league after him on top of that.

Though he did admit. Retiring now just didn't feel right. He wanted to stop after a truly big Challenging heist. So he decided to take Salinas offer. The two of them would be working with the toymaker and a few other thieves. They were supposed to meet up in New Mexico at a motel. He and Selina were getting ready for a long road trip. Mostly because it was less hassle than flying since he still didn't have his papers yet and they didn't want to waste money buying a private jet they have to ditch anyway. So they were just getting a car from a guy Selina knew and going on a road trip across the country.

Naruto put all his cash into several duffle bags before he sealed each one into a scroll. He smiled and left three of them here taking one if the scrolls with him. He packed his things and zipped out of the den landing in Selina's apartment wearing a black hoodie and pants.

"Ready to go Salina?"

"Yeah, one sec. Cars ready." Selina came out wearing some jeans and a leather jacket. Naruto nodded and caught a bag Selina tossed him. He followed her down to the streets of Gotham keeping his hood pulled down.

"You were able to get a discreet car right?" he asked as Selina unlocked their car. It was a Black Camaro convertible. His partner smirked and revved the engine causing naruto to sigh. The roof folded back and Selina popped the trunk.

"...yeah real discreet," Naruto said putting the bag in the trunk before jumping into the passenger seat and buckling in.

"The first rule of Vegas Always go in style foxy~," she said as the started to drive through the streets of Gotham.

"The first rule of a shinobi never draw attention to yourself." Naruto countered as they got on the highway heading west. Once they were well out of Gotham Naruto pulled his hood down and reclined his seat and reached into the glove box pulling out some sunglasses and putting them on. "So wanna fill me in on the job?"

"Course, we'll be meeting up with the toymaker, punch, and Jewelee. Once we've all met up we will go over the plan.," she said and Naruto shrugged and took out a soda from a bag in the back seat.

"That's an odd number to split up the money. Sure punch and Jewelee won't try anything?" Naruto asked he knew the toymaker wouldn't, not when naruto still had him tagged. He had encountered the toymaker a year ago during another job. He tried to run off with a bigger share then they all agreed. Naruto tagged him and let him know he could always find him no matter where he went.

"You know how it is. You can only trust the other people on the job so far once you have the money," she said and Naruto nodded kicking his feet up. "Keep an eye on them. I definitely don't trust them. They're almost as unpredictable as the Joker."

"Got it." he drank some soda and looked over at Selina. "Hey, how long will it take to get there?"

"Depending on traffic? Probably four maybe three days...we could be there sooner if someone knew how to drive," she said lowering her classes to look at him and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hey I can teleport anywhere I've been to. And run faster than a car. Why the hell do I need a license?"

"It's less eye-catching kid."

"But its so slow!" Naruto wined and he let his arm hang out the window.

"Hey if someone hadn't wasted time getting his papers we could have flown to Vegas and be there in like eight hours."

"Well, how was I supposed to know getting papers would cost that much? I thought it would cost me a few hundred million"

"Come on, in Gotham? Guys can give you a fake ID at every seven eleven."

"Well, I didn't want to give Batman a way to track me till I retired. Just in case," he said trying to sound like it was his plan from the start.

"Uh huh sure," she said smiling obviously not believing him.

"Hey, might I remind you I've never been caught."

"Yeah well might remind you I help you with all of your big heists." she shot back

"..Touche but I've always gotten us out."

"You still owe me a new shirt. I threw up the first time remember."

"I did warn you besides haven't I made up for it with my charming smile?"

"Ha in your dreams Foxy~"

After driving for a few days they arrived at a motel fifty miles away from Vegas. It was a dingy dirty place that no one would stay at unless they were desperate for some rest.

Naruto was wearing his mask and a hoodie. The toymaker was a large tubby man. he was wearing a white tank top that had spaghetti stains on it. His motel room was covered in computers and gadgets. Punch was a tall man wearing a gesture costume his eyes were covered by a mask and Jewelee had a similar mask and costume she wore a tight red shirt and a white skirt with black diamonds on it. He never met these two before but he could already tell he would need to keep an eye on them.

"Glad to see everyone here. Foxy see you're still as paranoid as ever."

"Yeah, and I'm the only one in the room who hasn't been caught before."

"Fair enough. So let's go over the plan." the toymaker put down a disk and a holographic display of the casino showed up. "This is our target, El Dorado."

The five of them stood around the hologram Jewelee hugging punch. " looks fancy"

"It is, it's also a giant vault, it was originally built back in the 1970 and funded off the by The great colombian Cartels. It was a neutral spot for all of them. A safe house with billions of dollars reserved if any of them did get caught. The rules of the casino were strict and clean. If you died or made a deal you got none of your money after you got out. It would be divided between the casino owner and those left. The leaders still alive from the Cali cartel are getting ready to get out in a few years. We're going to steal those billions out from under them."

"Thanks for the history lesson but tell me about the security." Catwoman crouched down eye the vault in the basement.

"The place is better guarded than the damn Whitehouse. Their security throughout the hotel is top notched. Guards disguised as the guest on every floor. Pat downs at the entrances to the game floor and three security rooms to monitor everything. We need to take down these three rooms at the same time before we can proceed." he showed them three security rooms one the game floor one at the North, south and west entrance.

"Two guards at each hallway and a shift change are different for each room. Room one has a shift change every fifteen minutes, room two every thirty and the final room has one every hour."

Naruto sighed that was going to be tricky.

"I've prepared this. All you need to do is get into these rooms and place this anywhere in the room." he held up a small disk about the size of a penny. "It'll keep the alarms from going off and will run a loop in areas your in on the security feed."

"What about above?"

"Not possible. The ceiling above each room is filled with hard plastic. Its meant to keep guys like us from sneaking in."

"So we have to sneak into each room unnoticed and plant it in a spot where it won't be noticed." Selina rubbed her forehead.

"Correct but don't worry we have some time to pull this off. Just know if these don't get set up the jobs not happening."

"Do you know whos working in the security rooms?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but I wouldn't hold my breath these guys are as loyal as Dogs. most of them were saved from life sentences and death row by the casino owner. Bribing them isn't going to happen."

"I was thinking about impersonating one of them. After a shift change. I'll say I dropped my phone or wallet somewhere in the room. Once inside I'll put the other guards into an illusion and place the device somewhere hidden before they get suspicious."

"...you can make illusions?" Naruto smirked and suddenly all of them where on a bright hillside.

"...so you can."

Naruto broke the Genjutsu.

"Alright once that's done the device will disable their security measure in the treasury. Selina you will have thirty minutes to open that Vault and grab as much money as you can. Of course, we could always try and steal the key from the casino owner but he always has two meta Human bodyguards with him at all times."

"And what about me and my jeweleewoo~"

"You will help with crowd control should something go wrong. You'll be our diversion. Try and rob the game floor take some hostages. If it goes right you'll meet up with Foxy and Catwoman for phase two."

"No Killing." Naruto added Dangerously." you kill and your share gets cut in half for each person you kill understand."

"Oh, don't worry Foxy no ones gonna die if this goes well." Jewelee giggled as her husband planted kisses on her neck.

"Once the jammers are placed you and Catwoman can sneak down to the lower levels use this key card in the elevator once up to the scanner it will send you down to the vault's floor without setting off the alarm. There might be one or two metahumans in the hall and even in the vault itself so be ready for a fight." toy maker let out an unfaltering belch before he sat down. "Foxy how long do you need to transport all the money in the safe?"

"Hmm. it depends on how much is inside. I'll need to make a few scrolls to store them but even then I might need a few minutes."

"Well see about buying you that time. I'll be a few miles away running interference where I can. The rest will be up to you. Everyone following so far?"

He received nods from everyone in the room the criminals gathered were some of the best in the country. They knew what they were doing.

"Alright let's go over some of the less exciting but important details." the plan sounded simple enough Naruto punch and Jewelee would be disguised as a family on vacation and check into the resort. From there they'd spend the week planting the devices in the security rooms and taking note of whos coming and going from the elevator. While they gambled away. Once they had that covered they would take the elevator all the way down to the vault floor. Once inside the vault, they would empty it out completely and naruto would teleport the money and them out to a warehouse in a ghost town several miles into the desert. It would be pitch black so chances of being spotted where low. The best thing about the plan. The vault technically didn't exist so they couldn't go to the police for help.

"So any objections to the plan?" toymaker asked. No one spoke up the plan was good and if they followed it exactly they'd walk away rich as kings.

"Good, we begin tomorrow."

 **Alright here's the latest chapter let me know your thoughts. so im going to say next chapters going to be a lot of fun writing. just coming up with a heist is fun. so before i wrote this i was watching a lot of NArcos and Heist movies and i thought. That looks like its going to be fun to write. and Write i Did.**

 **as for the pairing at the moment i havent decided but i have a few ideas.**

 **anyways i hope you enjoyed and leave a review to let me know what you thought.**

 **so until next time.**

 _ **~Later Days~**_

 **-Wiseotaku**


End file.
